Back to High School
by Airi Kurosawa
Summary: SMA... Masa-masa paling menyenangkan menurutku. Masa-masa yang juga dapat membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri kalau mengingatnya sekarang. Persahabatan yang erat, hari-hari yang menyenangkan, pelajaran yang berat, juga- kisah cinta yang rumit, semua kualami saat aku SMA. Warning: AU, OOC, and many more. Please read and review, dont be silent reader ;)


**Author notes**: Apa kabar semuanya? Ini fic Airi yang ketiga, rasanya sudah lama sekali Airi gak update atau publish fic gara-gara buntu ide :'  
Maafin Airi yaa.. *bow*. Kali ini Airi kembali dengan cerita baru yang mengisahkan tentang percintaan anak SMA, semoga readers suka ya^^  
Di fic ini Airi buat Hitsugaya jadi tinggi dan agak banyak omong, terus Airi buat Kira jadi maniak game dan komputer xD  
Fic ini kebanyakan menggunakan flashback, karena memang inti ceritanya adalah menceritakan kembali kisah cinta Hinamori dan Hitsugaya waktu SMA. Penyampaian cerita yang menggunakan flashback, judul fic, dan tidak diketahuinya kekasih Hinamori ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea '_Reply 1997', _tapi ceritanya jauh berbeda kok^^

**Selamat Membaca^^**

* * *

Summary: SMA... Masa-masa paling menyenangkan menurutku. Masa-masa yang juga dapat membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri kalau mengingatnya sekarang. Persahabatan yang erat, hari-hari yang menyenangkan, pelajaran yang berat, juga- kisah cinta yang rumit, semua kualami saat aku SMA.

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, Reply 1997 © TV N

POV: Hinamori's POV

Warning: AU, OOC, and many more

A fic present to readers

_Sweet, Happiness, Pain, Sadness... High School..._

Back to High School

By. Airi Kurosawa

Chapter 1 : Love at First Sight

_Januari 20xx - Bandara Internasional Narita, Terminal Kedatangan_

"Waah, akhirnya sampai juga. Sudah lama sekali tidak ke Jepang~"

Namaku Hinamori Momo, 20 tahun, setelah tiga setengah tahun lamanya kuliah di London akhirnya aku berhasil kembali ke Jepang dengan gelar sarjana kedokteran yang telah kusandang beberapa bulan lalu. Senangnyaaaa~ Di hari kedatanganku ini, aku memiliki janji bertemu seseorang disebuah cafe. Kutengok kiri kanan mencari cafe yang kumaksud.

"Ah, itu dia." aku langsung berlari masuk ke cafe itu, takut aku telah membuat orang itu menunggu lama. Tapi nyatanya aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung orang itu. Kuputuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk, lalu memesan ice chocolate kesukaanku.

...

Tanpa terasa, ice chocolate yang kupesan telah habis setengahnya. Kupandangi jam tangan yang kukenakan di tangan kananku, jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sudah empat puluh lima menit lamanya aku menunggu di sini, tepatnya di cafe Karakura. Nama cafe ini diambil dari kota kelahiranku, kota Karakura. Pemilik cafe ini juga berasal dari Karakura, tepatnya dia sahabat terdekatku saat SMA, Kuchiki Rukia. Kira-kira dia apa kabar ya? Lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Hinamori-chan~!" tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang menyapaku. Kalau tidak salah itu kan...

"Ah, Rangiku-san, lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja kok."

Matsumoto Rangiku adalah salah satu sahabatku dimasa SMA. Dia cantik, badannya bagus, juga pintar menyanyi. Sebenarnya aku cukup iri padanya terutama dibagian err- dada.

"Kebetulan sekali ya, Rangiku-san ada keperluan apa ke sini?"

"Aku menunggu si Ichimaru, hari ini dia kembali dari Paris. Akhirnya dia pulang juga, hihi..."

Wajah Rangiku-san terlihat sumringah sekali, jelas saja, setelah beberapa tahun ditinggal sang pacar kuliah di luar negeri akhirnya dia pulang. Jadi ingat waktu SMA kelas 2, bagaimana tiap hari dia mengeluh karena LDR dengan si Ichimaru itu.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa Hinamori-chan? Menunggu seseorang? Atau hanya duduk-duduk?"

"Aku sedang menunggu si bodoh yang hobi membuat orang menunggu lama." jawabku agak kesal. Kesal karena mengingat wajah si bodoh yang sering membuatku menunggu seperti saat ini.

"Oh dia, biasalah, dari dulu memang hobi buat orang nunggu. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia? Berjalan lancar tidak?"

Ditanya tentang hubunganku dengannya, akupun tersipu malu, "Ya begitulah, sampai saat ini sih lancar-lancar saja, Oktober lalu sudah 3 tahun, hehehe."

"Ciee... Dari dulu aku bilang apa, suatu saat pasti kalian bakal menyatu. Yaaah.. Meski kalian cukup bertolak belakang."

Bertolak belakang. Ya, seperti itulah orang-orang memandang aku dengan si bodoh itu. Hanya karena aku sedikit lebih tenang dibanding dia. Padahal lumayan banyak kesamaan yang kami punya. Tapi tak apalah, toh aku dan dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu.

"Aku duluan ya Hinamori-chan, sepertinya sebentar lagi Ichimaru akan sampai. Dagh Hinamori sampaikan salamku pada dia ya!"

"Dagh Rangiku-san. Sampai nanti."

Baiklah, aku kembali menunggu sendiri. Menit demi menit telah berlalu, dia tak kunjung datang. Kutengok lagi jam tanganku dan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lebih lima belas menit. Di mana orang itu berada? Teganya dia membuat aku menunggu selama satu jam! Padahal aku baru sampai dari London! Awas saja kalau dia sudah datang. Kutengok kanan kiri mencari sosok si bodoh itu, tapi tidak kutemukan juga. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat dua anak SMA yang sepertinya sepasang kekasih atau bukan sepertinya lagi, mereka memang sepasang kekasih melihat mereka begitu mesra. SMA... Masa-masa paling menyenangkan menurutku. Masa-masa yang juga dapat membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri kalau mengingatnya sekarang. Persahabatan yang erat, hari-hari yang menyenangkan, pelajaran yang berat, juga- kisah cinta yang rumit, semua kualami saat aku SMA.

Kisah cinta yang rumit ya? Kisah cinta yang rumit dan tak terduga dengan si bodoh itu. Hihihi... benar-benar lucu kalau mengingat masa-masa SMA.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat awal perjumpaanku dengan si bo- oke, sebut saja dia. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan dia adalah, saat kelas 1 SMA. Ketika aku jatuh cinta dengannya, pada pandangan pertama.

*flashback*

-_15 Agustus 2011- Karakura High School_

_Namaku Hinamori Momo, 14 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku berada di kelasku yang sesungguhnya. Di sekolahku, setelah selesai MOS kita akan di tempatkan di kelas sementara, lalu diadakan tes penempatan kelas. Dan hari ini, hasil tes sudah keluar, aku dapat kelas 1-8. Jauh... Begitu pikirku. Padahal aku mengharapkan paling tidak dapat kelas 1-5 yang terletak di gedung baru. Sudahlah, paling tidak aku sudah dapat kelas._

_Begitu masuk ke kelas, suasananya benar-benar suram. Mungkin karena masing-masing siswa belum terbiasa. Lalu akupun mencari tempat duduk, aku duduk di bangku nomor dua paling belakang dekat jendela. Bangku di belakangku masih kosong, berharap yang mengisinya adalah perempuan karena di depanku sudah ada laki-laki. Tapi ternyata... Yang mengisi bangku itu malah laki-laki berwajah suram dengan temannya yang rada tengil._

_"Permisi, apa di sebelahmu ada yang duduk?" seseorang menyapaku. __Kulihat gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata violetnya. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, kalau tidak salah..._

_"Kau Kuchiki-san kan? Yang sekelas denganku di kelas sementara?"_

_"Ah, ternyata Hinamori-chan! Syukurlah, kukira tidak ada yang aku kenal di sini. Hei, boleh kan aku duduk di sebelahmu?"_

_"Tentu saja Kuchiki-san, duduklah."_

_"Sudahlah, panggil saja aku Rukia, jangan formal begitu. Aku boleh ya memanggilmu Momo?"_

_"Hihi... Tentu saja Rukia-chan."_

_Syukurlah aku mendapat teman sebangku sebaik ini, selain baik, Rukia juga pintar. Itu sudah terbukti saat dia di kelas sementara, semua pertanyaan guru bisa dia jawab dengan baik. Benar-benar mengagumkan._

_Pelajaranpun dimulai, pelajaran pertama fisika, dan di hari pertama langsung ada PR berjibun! Gila, ini benar-benar gila, pembodohan!(?). Aku menghela nafas, rasanya ini tidak mungkin diselesaikan hanya dalam beberapa hari. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mencolek pundakku dari belakang, ternyata si laki-laki suram._

_"Hei, kau tadi catat halaman PRnya tidak?" tanyanya padaku._

_"I-Iya, tadi aku catat kok."_

_"Oke, berikan aku nomor HPmu nanti aku SMS. Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Izuru Kira salam kenal." dia memperkenalkan diri sambil... Tersenyum..._

_"E-Eh, aku Hinamori Momo, salam kenal."_

_"Baiklah Hinamori, nanti aku SMS ya, aku mau pulang lebih awal, dagh."_

_"Dagh... Hati-hati Izuru-kun."_

_Aku benar-benar salah tingkah melihat senyumnya tadi. Senyumnya cukup manis. Benar-benar membuat... Jatuh cinta... Ah, apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Sudahlah Hinamori Momo, cepat lupakaaaan._

_Pelajaran selanjutnya, kimia. Gurunya benar-benar menyeramkan, namanya Kurotsuchi Mayuri - sensei. Konon katanya kalau muridnya melakukan kesalahan besar kita akan dijadikan bahan eksperimennya, hiii seram._

_"Baiklah, kita mulai absen, Ayasegawa Yumichika?"_

_"hadir."_

_..._

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro?"_

_"Hadir!" laki-laki berambut perak yang duduk tepat di depanku mengacungkan tangannya. Jadi, dia Hitsugaya Toushiro. Aku memandangi dia terus, wajahnya tampan dan sepertinya orangnya ramah..._

_"Hinamori Momo?"_

_"Ah, ha-hadir!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang tidak-tidak. Lalu kulihat Hitsugaya memutar badan menghadapku._

_"Namamu Hinamori Momo?" tanya Hitsugaya padaku._

_"Iya, a-ada apa ya?"_

_"Wah, nama yang bagus~ Kebetulan ya absen kita berdekatan, duduknya juga berdekatan. Perkenalkan, Hitsugaya Toushiro." _

_Dia... Memuji namaku dan... Melancarkan senyuman mautnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajakku berkenalan. Aku tidak bisa berkutik, aku hanya bisa memandangi Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya. Mungkin, saat itu juga, aku telah jatuh cinta..._

_Pada dua orang yang berbeda..._

_To Be Continued_

**Author notes**: Buat yang udah baca, terima kasih banyaaak^^  
Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, Airi benar-benar masih pemula dalam menulis fic. Yang udah baca mohon di review ya, Airi butuh banget review dari readers, jangan jadi silent reader ya :(  
Terima kasih lagiii^^

**-Airi Kurosawa-**


End file.
